The broad aim of this project is to contribute to the further understanding of the nature of sex-trait stereotypes and to study their development in young children and their impact on personal and occupational adjustment. Assessment procedures for adults are based on the Adjective Check List and for young children on the Sex Stereotype Measure, a picture-story procedure. The specific aims of the project are: to study the generality of sex stereotypes in the United States by comparing data obtained from young adults of different ethnic backgrounds and regional locations; to ascertain the degree to which the self-perceptions of young men and women are related to sex stereotypes; to develop theoretical systems for the summarization and conceptualization of sex stereotypes; to determine the cross-national generality of sex stereotypes by ascertaining the degree to which the stereotypes held in the United States are similar to those held in other Western countries; to ascertain the rate and pattern of sex-stereotype learning among young children in the United States and other Western countries; to study sex stereotypes among elementary school teachers and to explore the various ways in which these beliefs may influence their interaction with their pupils; to determine the relationship of sex stereotypes to the self concepts and future aspirations of students at the high-school and college levels; to explore the implication of sex stereotypes in professional education by the study of the self concepts and professional ideals of students in law and medical schools.